Nos encontraremos en Chez París
by Kiruru
Summary: Una simple frase que, tal vez, encierre una promesa indestructible. Hillwood algunos años despúes de que aquellos adolescentes rubios separaran sus caminos. ArnoldxHelga - Shortaki fic - ONE-SHOT


Hola de nuevo gente de fanfiction!

Hoy fue lunea de One-Shot asi que les traigo este pequeña (aunque me quedo bastante mas larga de lo que esperaba) historia.

no pensaba escribir esto... en realidad quería hacer otra cosa... pero salió asi jajaja espero les guste!

Fanfic dedicado a mi amiga Maritza!

Gracias por siempre motivarme a escribir!

sin mas los dejo con esta pequeña locura

O===========O

Hillwood siempre fue una pequeña ciudad suburbana, pero durante los últimos años ha crecido a pasos agigantados.

Las calles vacías en el centro durante la tarde, son cosa del pasado, la zona comercial se levanto en torno a los pequeños negocios, tiendas y restaurantes locales.

Durante años, muchos negocios han cerrado, cambiado de administración o sido heredados como el ejemplo de la carnicería del sr. Green que quedó en manos de Harold y también otros negocios han crecido considerablemente convirtiéndose en grandes compañías con sucursales fuera de la ciudad.

Pero algunos, a pesar de los cambios a su alrededor, siguen prácticamente igual, como el conocido "Chez París". El restaurante de raíces francesas que sigue conservando el mismo encanto de antaño. Con tan solo unos pequeños cambios; como las nuevas flores que se encuentran decorando la entrada y el color de las paredes.

Allí se dirigió nuestra jóven.

Acababa de llegar de Hollywood donde estuvo trabajando como guionista, escribiendo para obras de teatro, series de televisión y algunas pequeñas películas de presupuesto medio. A pesar de su increíble talento, lleva años hacerse un nombre en la industria y, aunque va muy bien ancaminada, los estudios no le permitieron dedicarse a su tarea a tiempo completo.

Aún así, aunque ama escribir guiones, su sueño siempre ha sido completar su libro y las extensas jornadas de trabajo en las oficinas y juntas creativas no le permiten tener el tiempo suficiente.

Ahora que pudo concluir sus estudios de licenciatura en letras, tiene planeados innumerables proyectos a futuro y cuando Helga G. Pataki se propone algo lo logra a lo grande.

Se propuso tomarse un tiempo en su trabajo, en aquella ciudad tan ruidosa, para relajarse en su tranquilo "pueblucho suburbano natal"(como ella lo llamaba) y visitar la casa de sus padres, luego de tantos años en los que ellos la visitaban en su pequeño departamento hollywoodense.

Aprovechando entonces la época de renovación de contrato decidió que ese año sería "su año" y que su libro estaría a la venta a comienzos del siguiente.

Nunca cruzó por su mente el cambio radical que encontraría en la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood y luego de varios días de recorrer las irreconocibles calles que evocaban cientos de nostálgicos recuerdos de su niñez, llegó hasta ese icónico restaurante.

Parecía como si fuera el único lugar que la estaba esperando prácticamente igual a la última vez que lo vio.

Las enredaderas en una de sus paredes con flores amarillas decorando su contorno, la galantería de las mesas decoradas con romanticas velas y sus meseros vestidos de etiqueta solo eran resaltados por la bella fuente que invitaba a relajarse, bebiendo café en las nuevas mesas situadas en el exterior del salón.

Cada paso la ponía más y más nerviosa. Recordaba sus extrañas citas en ese restaurante, lo avergonzada que se sentía por la forma en la que había actuado en aquél extraño San Valentín haciéndose pasar por francesa, la vuelta de aquella francesa a los 17 años, un tiempo antes de terminar las clases y aquella vez cuando quiso verse sofisticada, tan solo para impresionar a aquel niño de la ancha cabeza.

Oh aquel niño!

Sentía crecer su nariz con solo pensar en decir que no había cruzado por su mente el recuerdo de aquel niño rubio durante estos años.

Nunca pudo dejar de pensar en él, claro que tuvo citas. Después de todo la pubertad había sido muy generosa con ella y había convertido a esa pequeña niña matona y poco femenina en una delicada mujer con músculos bien desarrollados gracias a los deportes que, hasta el día de hoy, sigue practicando y curvas bien marcadas, gracias a sus poderosos genes.

¿Cómo esa impactante rubia de melena indomable, ojos profundos como el mar y la fuerza del viento iba a estar sin pretendientes?

Pero, a pesar de sus intentos, jamás pudo llenar ese espacio con forma de balón, que quedó en su corazón desde que dejaron de verse luego de la graduación.

Aunque quedaron en seguir en contacto luego, jamás volvió a ver a sus compañeros, solo recibía cada tanto algún mensaje de Phoebe que ya iba a tener a su segundo bebé. Se encontraba hacia años felizmente casada con el cabellos locos Johanssen y recibía sus mensajes esporádicos, ya que, el cariño y la amistad entre ambas nunca puedo desaparecer a pesar de la distancia y las obligaciones.

Pero la relación con Arnold terminó abruptamente el día en que lo vio besar a Ruth Mcdugall durante su fiesta de graduación.

¿Pueden creerlo?

¡El chico asistio con aquella insulsa castaña a la fiesta!

Ella había sido lider de porristas hasta su último año en la educación media y... escuchen bien, porque esto sonará increiblemente extraño; logró resaltar como una de las mejores en matemáticas luego de que el cabeza de balón la aydara a pasar los examenes para que pudiera continuar en el equipo de animadoras.

Arnold se había vuelto muy popular en secundaria, era de esperarse, el niño siempre fue una belleza y la adolescencia le centó increiblemente bien. Creció hasta alcanzar unos flamantes 1,85 y medio de estatura (créanme que ella podría darles las medidas exactas) y formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto.

A pesar de todo esto, su actitud jamás cambió, lo que lo hacía todavía mas irresistible para cualquier mortal. Seguía siendo ese encantador santurrón altruista con un endeble sentido de la realidad y con un corazón enorme que lo hacia brillar como el sol ante sus ojos.

Su corazón nunca pudo recuperarse del todo de aquel desencanto amoroso. En aquel entonces ambos rubios mantenían una relación de amistad bastante cercana (hasta donde la ojiazul permitía) y sentía que los últimos meses de clases se habían acercado aún más. Hasta que lo encontró en esa situacion y así decidió irse a seguir sus sueños, lejos de todo aquello que irremediablemente la seguiría lastimando.

Su corazón se había vuelto fuerte durante esos años lejos de casa, era una mujer independiente y encaminada hacia el exito, era por mucho la más joven en su puesto de trabajo y los productores tenían los ojos puestos en su interminable creatividad.

Pero ella solo estaba buscando la satisfacción personal del logro propio, no apiraba a grandes riquezas ni ostentosas posesiones, su mirada estaba enfocada en una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones escribiendo libros y libros que llenarían su pequeña casa en la costa este... Al menos hasta que terminara de planificar la dominación del mundo, pero eso podría esperar un poco más.

Ahora iba a paso firme dirigiéndose a tomar un café en la mesa junto a la ventana del restaurante.

Llevaba puesto un vestido ligero rojo a cuadros que terminaba acampanado y unos zapatos color crema que hacian juego con una pequeña mochila en la que siempre llevaba una libreta y su lapicero morado para nunca perder un momento de inspiración.

Se sentó y pidio un café con crema al mesero. Mientras lo esperaba recordó sus citas en ese lugar, solo que ella se habia sentado de espaldas a la ventana en lugar de frente a ella como ahora. Y no pudo evitar sacar su ibreta y transpasar al papel las lineas que fluian en su mente.

O=O

 _"Te mentí,_

 _Aquella noche te mentí,_

 _Logré estar contigo tan solo unos instantes con engaños._

 _Aunque no me arrepiento, ya que si pudiera volver el tipo, volvería a mentirte sin remordimientos_

 _Asi lo hice una vez, asi lo hice dos veces._

 _Tus ojos brillando bajo la luna, tu cabello meciéndose con el viento._

 _Mentiría una mil veces por otra noche como aquella._

 _Tus labios en el reverso de mi mano en aquel momento y los poemas en el reverso de mis cuadernos dan fe de que no miento"_

O=O

-"Creeme que yo daría lo que fuera por otra noche como aquella"-

Helga se sobresaltó al oir una voz calmada y masculina sobre su hombro.

-Sabía que volverías algún día Cecile-

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-

-Si a mi también me sorprende verte hoy aquí, ya estaba temiendo tener que esperar más tiempo, gracias- dijo esto sentándose frente a ella y mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella no podía articular palabra alguna, Arnold, su cabeza de balón estaba allí mismo, sentado frente a ella, vestido con una elegante camisa gris, corbata roja, pantalones negros y lustrosos zapatos.

Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho al verlo allí tan elegante y más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que volvieras, Sabía que lo harías- dijo con un radiante brillo en sus ojos mientras se acercaba apoyandose sobre la mesa.

Al parecer en algún momento mientras escribía la gente fue dejando el lugar y ahora se encuentran solos en el restaurante mirandose fijamente y con una taza de café fría a medio tomar sobre la mesa.

-¿Arnold?¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Siempre estoy aquí, de hecho, paso la mayor parte del día en este lugar- apoyando el codo sobre la mesa para sostener su cabeza.

-¿Tanto te gusta?-

-Me encanta este lugar, por eso ahora me encargo de el- sin aflojar la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Después de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo duro...logré comprar el lugar, podríamos decir que literalmente comencé lavando platos- sonrió coquetamente y guiñó un ojo al decir esto último.

Helga adoptó en su rostro un brillante color carmín al recordar la misma expresión en el a los 9 años.

-La primera vez que te fuiste, quedé con esperanzas de volver a verte pronto- desvío la mirada hacia el suelo a su derecha como rememorando aquel momento

-La segunda vez, realmente me sorprendí y me alegré a sobremanera al volver a ver tu rostro- volvió a conectar sus miradas.

Helga estaba muda, no se esperó volver a verlo y menos en esta situación.

-Recuerdo que fué la noche más divertida, nos la pasamos riendo y de veras la pasé genial- y sus ojos se opacaron gradualmente

-Realmente pense que yo te... gustaba, Nunca esperé que me rechazarías- dijo el rubio

-Me gustabas, lo sabías, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas- sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con la servilleta

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó él.

-Pues porque, ya sabes- titubeó con nerviosismo en su voz -yo~~ yo realmente no te gustaba, solo una pequeña parte de mi te gustaba. No iba a funcionar- la tristeza invadió su tono de voz.

-Estas muy equibocada Cecile...- dijo acercándose y parándose frente a ella- Siempre me ha gustado todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu inteligencia, tus ojos, tu talento, tu valentía, y ¡dios me libre! hasta tu caracter- dijo poniendose en cunclillas, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para posarlas luego suavemente sobre las de ella y regalarle otra de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Pero si nosotros, tan sólo...-

-Luego de que te dije que quería seguir viéndote -Dijo interrumpiéndola - simplemente. Volteaste para irte y yo volví a decirte...

/-Nos encontraremos en Chez París-/ dijeron ambos al unísono.

-pero, Arnold hay mucho que no sabes de mi-

-Se mucho de ti, se sobre tus chocolates favoritos, sabor de helado, alérgia a las fresas, gusto por la comida chatarra, equipo de baseball y football favoritos, cuanta mantequilla le pones a las palomitas, las películas que te gustan, se que no has cambiado ya que tu personalidad es demaciado fuerte para ello, he estado al tanto de las novedades en tu vida, se tanto de ti, que hasta podría apostar este restaurante a que tienes un listón rosado en algún bolsillo de esa mochila que traes- menciono señalando la mochila colgada en el respaldo del asiento.

-Te hubiera esperado aquí toda mi vida si fuera necesario- mencionó invitandola a levantarse y acercarse a él-

-pero Arnold siempre pense que estabas con... -

-Ruth, lo se, escucha Ruth y yo ...

no era lo que parecía, solo la ayudaba con sus tareas de matemáticas. Pero por alguna razón se dispersó un rumor y a ella le convenía de esa manera, así que nunca lo negó y yo por supuesto no estaba enterado, hasta esa noche en la fiesta y luego dimos todo por terminado.

Al día siguiente desapareciste, eso me dolió, yo... Había querido invitarye a ti al baile pero me rechazaste..-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿No lo recuerdas?! En el techo de mi casa luego de ver la película, te dije que se aproximaba el baile y me dijiste...- dijo sobresaltado.

-"No pienso ir a esa estúpida y pomposa celebración ni bailar con ningun gusano". Lo recuerdo, jamás pensé que alguien querría invitarme- dijo Helga mirando al suelo.

-Tan solo unos minutos después me llamaste gusano... Por ende, entendí tu respuesta de manera muy clara-

-Arnold, yo no quise...-

-Como sea, luego de algún tiempo hablando con Gerald y Phoebe, pude cerrar muchos aspectos de nuestra vida y entender por qué hacías algunas cosas. Necesité mucho tiempo para entender que requerías tu espacio, no sabes la cantidad de veces que quise correr a buscarte- dijo Arnold sujetando con una suave firmeza sus manos -Pero sabía que no era el momento, así que esperé a que volvieras y así poder hablar contigo aquí mismo y decirte...

Dame la oportunidad de dejar de ser un gusano para merecer bailar contigo e intentar hacerte feliz como he querido siempre...

Helga-

-Cabeza de balón ¡eres in idiota!- dijo con lágrimas acumulandose en sus ojos -Si lo hubieras dicho...

-Si lo hubiera dicho, habrías vuelto, y no habrías llegado tan lejos. No podría perdonarme hacerte eso- Dijo sujetando su rostro cariñosamente.

-Siempre tan bobalicón-

-claro que si-

Ambos jovenes se fundieron en un tierno beso lleno de amor y profundos sentimientos que habían estado guardados durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad para ambos. Se separaron solo para poder mirarse a los ojos y sentir que todo aquello era real.

-Cabeza de balón...-

-¿Si Helga? ¿Eso es un si?-

-Claro que si, además acabo de ganarme este restaurante... El lazo no esta en mi mochila, levanta el vestido para dejar a la vista un pantalon corto de mezclilla, metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el listón y mecerlo frente a sus ojos -bolsillo equibocado Camarón con pelos-

O===========O

gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

Espero les haya sido ameno

les gustaria leer sobre algún otro ship u otra serie? dejenme su opinion en los reviews!

Mucho Amor!

-Kiruru-


End file.
